


it started out with a smile and my heart ran wild

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Awkward Harry, Because who doesn't love glasses Niall, But he's cute, Fluff, Harry works in a library, M/M, cute cute, glasses Niall
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-12
Updated: 2015-12-12
Packaged: 2018-05-06 07:13:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5407727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"A banker?" He sounds amused but Harry wants to throw himself it front of a car, because why did he have to blurt out the most stupid thing he could ever say. </p><p>"In a good way, in a good way, your glasses look good, they suit you, make you look intelligent-not that you arn't intelligent! They're very pretty and make your eyes look very nice- and I'm just going to stop now oh lord" </p><p> </p><p>Or Harry meets Niall in a library on a cold October day</p>
            </blockquote>





	it started out with a smile and my heart ran wild

**Author's Note:**

> Hellooo
> 
>  
> 
> I'm so so sorry for being inactive! 
> 
>  
> 
> Anyway I hope you like this!
> 
>  
> 
> I really love shy awkward Harry and Idk glasses Niall is my favorite thing

29th October 2015

 

The autumn wind cut through Harry's scarf like knifes hitting his skin as he rushed to get to the library for his shift, his hair was tied up away from his face and the two hot coffees in his hands were warming them up fairly nicely. He admired the beautiful shades of orange and purple leafes that crunched under his boots, although cold and rather windy he loved fall. Everything felt more peaceful and beautiful. 

 

Finally reaches the library with a sigh with only two minutes to spare before he was due in, he walked into the doors and the warmth hit him straightaway which made him quite happy because he was freezing and he really should invest in a warmer coat and some gloves. 

 

"Harry darling how are you?"

He smiled at Amelia's voice and nodded his head walking behind the desk and taking off his coat and scarf. The library was fairly quiet and calm and he saw one or two poeple going through the sections. 

 

"I'm good classes are wearing me out though" he breathed handing Amelia her coffee praying it wasn't too cold. She nodded and toke a sip of her drink with a smile. 

 

"Thank you Harry" she smiled and patted his back before turning back to tap away at her computer. He likes Amelia a lot. She was a beautiful kind old lady who reminded him of his grandmother and she bakes him pumpkin pies (even though he doesn't like pumpkin he accepts them with a smile and passes them on to Liam who loves them) 

He supposes he should get to work to he takes some of the books that need put back in place and walks to the sections. 

He likes his weekend job, it's quiet and he admits, easy to do, Amelia mans the computer and he fixes the books and sometimes answers the phone. Plus he doesn't have to interact with many people.  
His shift is only three hours today and he can't wait to get back to his dorm and sleep for a few hours. Maybe call his mother or binge watch how I met your mother episodes on Liam's Netflix's account. 

He's knocked out his thoughts by a timid hand tapping his shoulder slightly as he places a Johnathan Swift book back in place. He turns around and can hardly take in the sight in front of him. "I was wondering if you had David Copperfield by Charles Dickens here, I've looked in the section it should be in but it doesn't seem to be there?" 

Harry's mouth open and closes like a fish as he scans the boy in front of him. He can't deny he's absolutely gorgeous, and when faced with attractive people Harry doesn't know how to act.  
"It's okay if you're busy I'll just go look agai-"

Harry stops the boy from rambling by placing a hand up and he smiles softly. He's begging himself to act normal in front of the beautiful boy who has an irish accent and glasses, and he has blue eyes for gods sake, it's making Harry's brain frizzle into a ball of awkwardness and he feels so inadequate compared to him. 

"No it's f-fine I can look it up for you"  
He feels like hitting himself with the hardback lord of the rings book he has in his hands as he stutters, he hasn't stuttered since 8th grade. He hates himself. 

"Thank you so much I've wanted to read it since I read Great Expectations and I can't find it anywhere-"

Harry can't help but be fascinated by the boys sweet rambling and he can't help it really when his eyes fall to the boys pink lips and his tongue that licks at them as he continues talking. 

He starts walking to the desk with the boy following him and he's stopped rambling but Harry wants to protest, he wants him to ramble, he could listen to his rambling all day. Even though he only just layed eyes on the boy he's kind of entranced by him. 

He walks behind the desk as the boy leans against it and his hands go to his mouth as he plays with his bottom lip and Harry has to sit down before he faints. Or jumps over the desk and take the boy in the floor. One of the two. 

"Do you like to read?"

He snaps his head up at the blonde as he questions Harry gently and his hands are now inside his jacket pocket and his head is tilted to the side and it makes Harry want to bang his head of the desk with the sheer cuteness that shouldn't be aloud this time of the day. 

"Not really I prefer films to books" 

He applauses himself as he doesn't stutter or say something like "not really but has anyone ever told you, you resemble a beautiful fluffy puppy" 

"Really? The films don't do the books justice, but not everyone enjoys reading"

 

He looks at the desk as he speaks lowly and Harry wants his eyes to connect with his as he talks, he's not the most social person in the world but he really wants to look into his eyes. They're very intriguing. 

Harry quickly searches the data file and finds unfortunately they don't have the book the boy was looking for. Not that he tells the boy that just yet.  
Instead he looks up and decides to man up. 

"What's your name?"

The boy looks up and he perks his glasses back onto his nose and he smiles gently. 

"Niall, Niall Horan"

His smile grows brighter, and that's it. Game over. Harry's completely entranced, his hands sit on his thighs and he clenches them to stop himself from grabbing Niall's face and kissing him until his glasses fog up and he can't think of anything but Harry's lips. 

He doesn't usually think like this, at all. Never. 

"I'm Harry"

He blushes a little when Niall's smile only grows wider and his heart runs wild in his chest, it pounds and his head spins and wow he's only just met Niall and he's already going crazy. This is why he doesn't interact with people. 

"I like your hair it's very- elegant" 

 

"you should see it when it's down" 

He looks down and realises his cheeks have heaten up and oh god did he actually let them words out of his mouth. Shoot him. 

"I'd love too" 

He looks up from the desk and Niall takes off his glasses and sits them on his head. Harry watches quietly as Niall leans forward and he can't help letting out a loud breath when Niall's eyes connect to his and they look like the purest blue he's ever seen and he wants to write a poem about them, or take a picture of them and leave it in his wallet to look at when he's feeling sad. 

 

"You're cute Harry"

Harry breaths in harshly as Niall pulls back and slides his glasses back on with a cute little smile as if he didn't just make Harry's heart beat out of his chest uncontrollably. 

He see's Amelia smirking from behind Niall where she's helping someone find something and he hates her for it because it makes him blush ten times more. 

"So you don't have the book no?" 

Harry gulps and shakes his head and god damn it why wasn't he blessed with flirting skills. 

"You look like a banker"  
Fuck. 

"A banker?" He sounds amused but Harry wants to throw himself it front of a car, because why did he have to blurt out the most stupid thing he could ever say. 

"In a good way, in a good way, your glasses look good, they suit you, make you look intelligent-not that you arn't intelligent! They're very pretty and make your eyes look very nice- and I'm just going to stop now oh lord" 

He pinches his thigh, he's the most awkward human to walk and roam this planet. He looks up and Niall is just smiling, his beautiful smile that makes his belly turn and his heart pound and his palms sweat. He's only known the boy for two minutes god help him. 

"So the book?"

Of course he's ruined it. Niall's going to walk out of here and remember him as the socially awkward boy with the greasy hair and ripped band shirt. The joy. 

"We haven't got it I'm so sorry"  
He smiles gently as Niall just nods and he pushes his glasses on his hair again and god if Harry isn't falling in love with the way he does that. 

"It's okay I'll order it online or something, thanks for helping Harry" his accent is making Harry feel things down to his bones that he hasn't experianced before, he's got a slight hint of stubble on his chin, and Harry eyes the moles and freckles that pattern across his skin, he wonders how many lucky people have had the pleasure of kissing over them. Not many he hopes. 

Niall smiles and he pulls his jacket around his body tighter and Harry knows he's ready to leave but he can't have that yet. He needs more of the boy. He needs to sit with him and let him ramble about books. He seems like the type to know a lot about books.

"Can I have your number?"  
Double fuck. 

"My number?"

"I'm so sorry I ramble a lot and fuck I'm so awkward please don't think I'm always like this I'm not- fuck" 

"Hold out your hand Harry" 

He gulps as Niall shakes his head with a small laugh and he grabs a pen out the little bucket of pencils and pens Amelia keeps beside the desk at all times. 

"I like your tattoo's- the mermaid is interesting" 

"It was a eenie meanie miny moo thing, it was either this mermaid or a Quote and I landed on the mermaid"

He doesn't know why he's telling Niall this, the lad probably can't wait to getaway from him. 

He gulps as Niall finishes writing his number across his arm and he suddenly feels embarrased of the scattering of wierd random tats down his arm. 

"What quote would you have gotten?"

He's taken aback when Niall asks so he just nods and answers trying to ignore the butterflies fluttering around his tummy.

" I was drunk so god knows probably a Beyoncé song"

Harry rambles and shoot him. Why god.  
Amelia makes a face behind him and yeah he knows. He's a stupid shit. 

"Call me Harry, call me soon" 

He barley registers the small kiss Niall leaves on his cheek but the blonde pulls away and smiles brightly before walking out the door and into the cold autumn breeze.

**Author's Note:**

> Do you want me to make this into a chaptered fic? I'd like to continue it 
> 
> Thank you for reading lots of love


End file.
